The present invention relates generally to pipe supports, and, more specifically, to a new pipe support especially useful for supporting pipes, such as gas lines, on building roofs.
The current practice of securing a gas line or other pipe to a roof is to use supporting blocks of treated wood or redwood which are placed six feet or less apart along the pipe and at all turns and junctions. The pipe is secured to the wood blocks by galvanized strips.
The current practice has several disadvantages. The wood blocks deteriorate after time because of exposure to water and sunlight. This causes the supporting system to be unstable and requires the blocks to be replaced. Another disadvantage is that the galvanized strips do not allow for expansion and contraction of the pipe. This can also lead to an unstable support.
The installation and repair of the prior art system, including placement of the wood blocks and fastening of the galvanized straps around the pipe and to the blocks, is cumbersome and time consuming. For all of these reasons, there has been a need for a better system of pipe securement to roofs and the like.
An object of the present invention is to provide a better system of securing pipes to roofs which features a new and improved pipe support that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. In a preferred embodiment, the new pipe support is a unitary member formed of a flexible, rubber-like material comprising a triangular body formed by a base, converging support legs and a connecting wall at the apex of the triangular body. Clamping arms extend from the connecting wall to form a pipe receiving and supporting chamber above the triangular body.
The converging support legs act as levers that can be pressed together to open the arms whereby a pipe can be engaged in the pipe receiving and supporting chamber. When the legs are released, the support body returns to its normal triangular shape and the arms close on the pipe to clamp it in the chamber.
During service, the weight of the pipe keeps the support legs in their spread position and maintains the clamping arms against the pipe so that it is secured within the chamber.
The rubber-like material of the support, will not deteriorate from water or sunlight exposure, and thus provides for a more durable and lasting supporting system than can be achieved with the wood blocks and galvanized straps of the prior art. The wide platform base of the triangular support body provides stable and balanced support during service. At the same time, the clamping arms of the pipe chamber allow for expansion and contraction of the supported pipe and permits the support to be used with pipes of different sizes.
In the preferred form of the invention, the base, converging sides and connecting wall define a through passageway extending lengthwise of the base. This allows water to channel through the base so that the water cannot build up around the pipe and support system.
Other advantages and a fuller understanding of the invention will be had from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawing.